


New love and chances

by Hellcat2016



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Drama & Romance, F/M, Happy Ending, Love, M/M, Romance, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 21:02:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6166744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellcat2016/pseuds/Hellcat2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Louis every find his true mate? Will Sammie ever find someone who accepts her as she is? No-one will know unless you read. like and reviews are always nice. enjoy this short story about Sammie and her unexpected love struck Alpha Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New love and chances

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first story on here so feel free to leave me feedback on how I did. please enjoy and I apologize for any spelling mistakes.

This was it, the final year at the Academy of Omegas, or as i called it, My own personal hell. The only person here I could stand to be around was my best friend and fellow omega Niall. Me and Niall met in our first year at the academy. We became friends instantly because we are so different we make each other laugh, unlike Niall who is so happy this year with the Alpha Ball finally held at our school, I on the other hand was not so happy.  
"Niall I am not going, I do not need a dress!" I yelled at my best friend as he was trying to convince me to go with him,  
"Sammie come on, I know you done want a mate but I cant leave you here alone when hundreds of alphas are on campus and know you are unmated."  
"I dont want a mate Niall, I dont need one, besides im not the perfect omega that an alpha is looking for" I huffed as he passed me another dress into the bathroom of our shared dorm room.  
"come on sammie, you need a mate more than anyone, it would help you adjust better"  
I nearly growled at Niall because he was already mated to 3 alphas. He thought he knew everything but the alphas were perfect to him. He met them at a trip we took to the Styles Manor to learn about alphas first hand and Harry Styles himself along with his two mates, instantly fell for Niall and they mated some time last year. Sometimes I felt jealous seeing him with his bond marks and I wondered what it would be like to be mated to an alpha myself but I knew I would never find a mate for myself. Not the kind who could accept a broken and scarred omega that I was.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

sammie p.o.v

As the alpha ball got closer and closer, I started getting more worried. Niall was going on and on about this new alpha his mates met who was going to join them at the ball, he wouldnt tell me the name but he told me he had eyes like the bluest oceans. Me being who I was listened to Niall rant about this new alpha and was scared, an unmated alpha meant he was looking and when an alpha chose you- it was over you were set. You had one choice : Mate or be alone.  
So eventually after some hours of arguing here I stand in a beautiful black dress, my brown hair in my face as always and as normal im wearing black vans. Niall begged me to wear heels but I growled and wore my vans, I loved these shoes they were my favorite and it went great with the little knee length black dress Niall picked out for me. Of course just like everyone in the Ball, weal knew when Niall's mates showed up making a huge entrance, black stretch limo as the four most sexiest guys got out. The first 3 being Niall's mates who caught him as he ran and jumped into Harry's arms having missed his alphas over the past weeks at the academy, but the one who drew attention was the very beautiful and very dangerous looking alpha who got out after them.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Louis p.o.v

Not many people knew who he was because he liked to remain hidden but when he caught the scent of the most incredible thing he knew he decided right to join Harry on this trip. The scent smelled like roses and vanilla mixed with gunpowder, he was caught. His eyes scanned the room before landing on a small, shy looking omega. The black dress she was wearin fitted her body just right showing off her curves and her hair hid her face but the one thing he noticed was she didnt wear heels or lots of jewelry, just black vans and a simple snowflake charm necklace. He watched and obserbved her as the night went on, trying to catch her attention and when he knew the smell was her he knew instantly she was to be his. Her smell made his heart race and seeing her relax and laugh when she got around Niall but being shy around others made her even more adorable. He had to get to know her so he started his plan. Halfway throughout the night he had learned from others, her name, age, interests, and that she wasnt mated. The more he learned the more he fell in love but as the night ended ad he had to leave he waited til she wasnt looking and placed a single black rose next to her with a note containing his name and number. He wanted her to accept him not push her to be his. He wanted to love her, not take her life away.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Sammie p.o.v

When the end of the night she had noticed how the newest alpha had been watching her, his blue eyes scanning her everytime she checked. As I rose from my seat I seen a black rose and card beside it and I picked them up opening the card seeing a name and number ~Louis Tomlinson xxx-xxx-xxxx call me beautiful ~ I nearly dropped it right there and looked to niall who was smirking at me and then he looked to louis with a knowing smile.  
"Niall im not even going to, dont start"  
"Sammie go to him please, he needs someone just like you do"  
"NO you know I feel about alphas and I wont let some random guy try to mate me Niall" I yelled as I stormed out of there and ran to my dorm to hide as the tears started and the memories flashed in my mind. I didnt want anything to do with the alpha, I had a bad experience with alphas, I grew up the only omega in a whole alpha family so I ran away to the academy. I hate it here but it was better than being beaten and degraded because I presented as an omega. I never even thought I could be happy until I met Niall. When he joined the academy the week after I did, he made me smile for the first time in years and laugh and make me see happiness is real. I never knew he would end up mated to 3 very very nice and loving alphas who we I was around they treated me like family. 

"At least come with me to the birthday party for Zayn" Niall said hoping to create a plan to make me face Louis again while also going home to his alphas again, he was aready missing them and rubbing the bonding marks he wore on his neck.

"you know I would never miss Zaynie's party Nialler" I used his nickname to calm him down and seeing his smile I know it worked.

 

\---------------2 weeks later--------------

 

As Zayn's party was scheduled for tonight and Niall had his plan working perfect, Louis knew I was coming to the party and Niall made sure I didnt know Louis would be attending. During the two weeks, there were roses at my door every morning and once I came home to a necklace on my bed, all from Louis. Niall told me I should give him a chance but I kept being scared he would hate me if he seen the real me only Niall knew about. 

"Sammie no hoodie this time ok, Tell the guys it will be ok" Niall told me on the car ride to the guys' house. 

"they will hate me Niall" I said as I felt my pitch black cat ears twitch on my head to the sound of his voice and my tail wraped tightly around my thigh in fear of telling anyone what I really was.  
"im sure Liam would understand, come on. Tell him first and he can help"  
"you're right liam could help" I smiled remembering liam had a soft spot for me because I seemed so small and fragile that he liked to see himmself as my big brother when he could manage to be away from Niall and his mates.  
As we arrived I heard the most amazing voice singing a song I knew only too well, the boys love to sing but I had never heard this voice. I looked at Niall and he seen the curosity in my eyes and smiled then squealed as he was hugged by his alphas and I smiled as Liam looked at me and hugged me and whispered in my ear  
"finally being honest sammie it's about time"  
I looked at him shocked and he smiled and I knew he would never hate me so I hugged back but then the voice go louder and I let go and followed it through the house to the studio and was shocked to see Louis lost in his singing and hadnt even noticed I had walked in.  
"his voice is amazing isnt it?" said Harry as he walked in an signaled to Louis that he could stop and I nodded and blushed  
"it's beautiful and perfect in tune with the instruments"  
"well thank you ,my sweet kitten" I heard Louis said as he walked out of the recording booth and stood behind me making me very aware I wasnt hiding my ears or tail and I quickly bolted out the door and ran to the garden thy had behind the house and climbed in my tree, a very large sakura tree and curled in on myself and stayed there. 

"SAMMIE!!!" I heard Niall's scream for me as he tried to find me "Louis you cant just call her yours! it dont work that way"

I sat there until they had searched the whole house, I felt him before I seen him, Louis had seen my tail in the tree and he started to climb in it until he was across from me. his long legs preventing my escape as they blocked the only safe way down.  
"dont run me sammie, I just wanna get to know you please dont be freighted by me, i dont mean you any harm i just wanna get to know you better"  
I looked at him and relaxed at the sound of his voice, not knowing why but his voice making me feel safe near him. I knew it was bad seeing as I was an omega and he an alpha but I felt a connection between us and having him seeing my true form I felt it more than before.  
"come on, everyone is worried about you and i think we should let them know you are ok" he said as his eyes looked at me checking if i was okay enough to go back and he held out his hand for me to take. I looked at him and hestitantly took his hand then let him help me out of the tree and back into the house. 

I huffed as Liam hugged me and held me close.

"dont ever scare us like that again missy you understand me?"

"yeah im sorry liam"  
I smiled and hugged the rest of them helping them relax as they knew i was ok, as the night drug on i grew closer and more relaxed around louis and i seen him relax knowing i was going to be ok. I soon drifted to sleep curled up in his arms while watching a movie with them all in the living room.

 

\--------------------1 week later-------------

 

me and niall had went back to the academy and i was feeling better after i got to know louis and knew he wouldnt hurt me like others did.

"Niall!! are you home?" i walked into the dorm room looking for my friend and was shocked seeing Louis laying across my bed instead. 

"hey my love" he stood up and walked to me gently taking my hand in his and pulled me closer to him and the bed.  
"louis how are you here?" 

"dont fret my love all is okay, i planned this so we could have some time" i blushed listening to his voice and seeing his eyes fill with emotion and i slowly licked my lips seeing him watch the motion and start to lean in and before i knew it we were kissing. He gently cupped my cheek as we kissed and i let the hand he wasnnt holding go around his neck and lean into him more. He moved his hands to hold me around my waist and deepened the kiss, pulling me into his lap making me blush. I smiled in the kiss and relaxed in his arms knowing he wouldnt hurt me as he rubbed my hips as we kissed and i purred softly.

 

"such a good kitten you are" he spoke in my ear as he petted my ears and smiled at me. We stared at eah other and smiled as we sat there on my bed in my dom room and neither of us noticed as Niall walked and in and smiled sneaking to take a photo of us and then left leaving us to have some time alone. Louis then laid back pulling me with him to curl up on his chest as he wrapped his arms around me and hled me close letting me softly drift to sleep feeling loved and safe in his arms and knowing he would be there when i woke up. 

"goodnight my sweet precious kitten, i love you" he whispered in my ear as he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep as well not making it known he heard my whisper as he smiled a lil more and held me tighter. 

"i love you too Louis" i whispered as i fell asleep with a smile on my face and ready to face any future as long as Louis was by my side and loved me.

 

\--------------------THE END------------------

**Author's Note:**

> please comment and leave kudos. thank you


End file.
